


told you not to worry (but maybe thats a lie)

by Mimikyu_Writes



Series: Marc's Parents fucking suck [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Astral Projection, Evillustrator - Freeform, Goat Miraculous, Goat!Marc, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marc gets a miraculous, Ziggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikyu_Writes/pseuds/Mimikyu_Writes
Summary: Marcs Parents find out him and Nathaniel are dating, Nath doesn't take the breakup well and Ladybug enlists the help of a new superhero
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Marc's Parents fucking suck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

The tears blurred Nathaniel’s vision far too much to notice the little butterfly sinking into his pencil. 

He barely remembered the akumatization, it was all a haze until Nathaniel was no more and Evillustrator stood in his place. 

The tear tracks were new, Evillustrator thought as he looked at his akumatized form. He drew himself a jet pack and erased his wall, flying across town to get some answers. 

He quietly dropped into Marc’s room, looking around, a soft light washed in from the door, he drew himself an invisibility cloak and threw it on, sneaking into the hallway to investigate. 

  
  


Marc hissed as he placed the ice pack on his ribs, his laboured breathing screaming at him that something was broken. He had already bandages up the cuts on his arms. And had cleaned up his bloody nose. He still looked like an absolute mess, but hopefully a weekend to heal and some concealer could help his face at least. At least if he didn’t asphyxiate by then. 

He froze when he heard a noise in the hallway, flipping off the light and covering his mouth with his hand, holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut, both from fear and pain. After a few agonizing minutes he flipped the light back on, finishing bandaging his wounds and sucking in a sharp breath as he pulled on a hoodie, it’s was a little small on him, given that it was Nathaniel’s, but for a second he could pretend that they were okay. 

  
  


“Marc?” Evillustrator asked, erasing his cloak. 

“Nat-Evillustrator...” Marc’s heart dropped to his shoes as he took in the Akuma in front of him, knowing he did this. 

“Why did this to you?” Evillustrator asked, cupping his cheek and running his thumb across his split lip. 

“It doesn’t matter...”

“Of course it does Marc, you’re hurt,”

Marc’s heart was shattering, even after he hurt Nathaniel and got him Akumatized he still cared about him.  “I’m sorry,” Marc whispered, tears agitating the cuts on his face. 

“Don’t apologize Marc it’s okay,” Marc’s walls fell as he finally let out the emotions he’d been fighting off for the last few hours, he hugged Evillustrator, pretending it was Nathaniel who was there, crying into his shoulder. Evillustrator picked him up, recreating his jet pack and flying away with them to the park where they started making their comic. 

“Evillustrator!” Ladybug yelled, standing on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

“Where’s your Kitty Ladybug? Decided he was too scared of me?” Evillustrator taunted. 

“He’ll be here, until then I’m sure I can take you on my own,” She taunted back, swinging her yo-yo and landing on the ground in front of them, swinging her yo-yo menacingly. 

Evillustrator drew himself a long sword, lightly pushing Marc behind him and out of harms way. 

“Just give up your Akuma Evillustrator, then we can move on without any damage and go home,” Ladybug tried to reason, she was in the middle of a really good chapter dammit!

“Not a chance, why don’t you give up your miraculous if you’re so inclined to end this?”

“Because it’s my job to keep the city safe! And from the looks of it you’ve already hurt people,” She said looking at Marc’s bruises. 

“I didn’t hurt him!” Evillustrator yelled, sketching a box to trap her in, glaring as she dived out of the way in time.

“Sure you just kidnapped him, and are currently in evil, don’t know where I would’ve gotten that idea from,”

“Well well Well look what the cat dragged in,” Chat Noir purred as he sauntered to ladybugs side. Evillustrator smiled, ready for the real fight to start. “Any clues M’lady?”

“Not yet, but I think it’s about time to use my lucky charm!” Ladybug barely had to look at the sewing kit in her hand to know where to go. 

She detransformed and snuck into her house, hoping no one would notice her coming in, going up to her room as quickly as could be considered normal, once she was in she rushed to the miracle box, pulling out the Goat miraculous and transforming again, swining out and back to the battle, where Chat and Evillustrator were in a pretty heated sword fight. Ladybug pulled Marc away somewhere secluded. 

“Marc this is the miraculous of the goat, it gives you the power of projection, you can remove yourself from the physical world, and take someone with you for five minutes, you will use these powers for the greater good,”


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be out a week ago rip

“Marc this is the miraculous of the goat, it gives you the power of projection, you can remove yourself from the physical world, and take someone with you for five minutes, you will use these powers for the greater good,”

“Looks like you brought reinforcements? Scared of me Kitty?” Evillustrator teased when Ladybug and Marc came running back. 

“And who do we have the purr-leasure of working with tonight Ladybug?”

“I’m...Iris,” Marc decided, twirling his shepeards crook as a shield. 

“I’m flattered that you had to bring in the reinforcements, it’s not going to help you though,” Evillustrator smirked, turning to say something to Marc before realizing he was gone. “What did you do with him!”

“He left,” Chat Noir answered, his cocky grin faltering when Evillustrators eyes went from taunting to downright murderous. 

He drew a box around himself, giving him protection while he began to draw on his tablet, it was his most detailed attack, but if it worked then the miraculous would be easy to grab.

“What do we do?” Chat asked, getting ready to call a cataclysm. 

“Here’s the plan,” Ladybug said looking at the lucky charm in her hands. 

Evillustrator finished the drawing with a flourish, smiling as the three heroes were trapped by medieval racks, forcing them to be upright and look at him as the bindings slowly streatched them out. 

He walked up to Chat Noir first, smirking and grabbing his collar, pulling him to eye level. “Look at you Mr Tough Guy, not so cocky now huh,” he punctuated the threat with a wink, walking away to go check out the newcomer. 

Iris was terrified, but Ladybug had a plan and he knew it would work, he just had to wait for Evillustrator to get close enough...

The moment Evillustrator touched him Iris activated his power, feeling himself get pulled out of his body, next thing he knew he was standing in front of Nathaniel, Evillustrators body on the ground below his translucent form. 

“What’s going on? Who are you?” Nathaniel asked worriedly glancing around. 

“I’m Iris, Ladybug called me to help, and right now we’re between worlds,”

“WERE DEAD!?” 

“No! No it’s okay, it’s just my power,” Iris rushed to calm him down, Nathaniel freaking out was the last thing they needed. 

“Okay, why am I here?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in the adorable way he did when he was trying to act cooler then he was. 

“Well it seems it pulls your spirit or ghost to the astral plane, not your physical form, the idea was to get Evillustrator to calm down without hawkmoths interphetence but this works too,” Iris shrugged. 

“That’s so cool! Wait till I tell Marc about...” Nathaniel trailed off, his excitement dying on his tongue. 

“You wanna talk about what lead to your akumatization?” Iris asked, sitting in the grass, ignoring how weird it was to not feel it. 

“My boyfriend broke up with me,” Nathaniel sighed, sitting down too. Iris stayed silent, guilt eating at his heart.  “I don’t even know why, or what it did, that’s the worst part,”

“Well maybe you should try talking to him about it, even if you don’t get back together you can work things out and stay friends, and worst case scenario you then understand what you did so that you won’t make the same mistake in a future relationship,” Iris said, doing his best to seem like an outsider to the situation, like he wasn’t the cause of his suffering. 

“You’re right, I just wish he would answer his phone,” Nathaniel sighed. 

“Just give it time, I’m sure everything will turn out for the best in the end,” Iris smiled before standing up and ruffling his hair. “Looks like we’re about to go corporeal again, you ready?”

“Yeah, thank you,” Nathaniel smiled. The world swirled for a minute as they were pulled back to their bodies. Chat and Ladybug had gotten themselves free while they were talking and were standing on either side of Iris, who had also been freed from his confines. 

They both shot up, breathing deeply as their spirits re-entered their bodies. Evillustrator threw his pencil at him, grabbing his head as Hawkmoth punished him for giving in. 

“Bye bye little butterfly,” Ladybug smiled, throwing a spotted pair of scissors into the air, watching as the ladybugs swirled around. 

“Pound it!”

“Damn, I hate post-Akuma headaches,” Nathaniel groaned, rubbing his temples. 

“How’re you feeling Nathaniel?” Iris asked, helping him to his feet. 

“Better, Thanks Iris,” he smiled. 

“Chat you wanna get him home?” Ladybug asked. 

“Of course m’lady,” he grabbed Nathaniel by the waist and took off across Paris. 

“Thank you for letting he help Ladybug,” Marc smiled taking the hair clips out and handing them back to her. 

“Keep them, I was planning to give them to you anyways, this is just a bit sooner then anticipated,” She closed his hand, pushing them back towards him. 

“Really? You think I’m cut out for it?” 

“You did fantastic today, there’s no one better for this job, I gotta bug out, but I’ll get your number soon and we can coordinate adding you to the hero discord so that you know when I need you,” She quickly explained, giving Ziggy a macaroon before zipping away. 

“Well, guess it’s time to head home, Ziggy! Horns on!”

Once Iris was home he had time to really look at his costume, his hair had gone white with black tips, and with a gentle tug he discovered the horns were in fact real. He flipped up his hood and laughed at the little noise the bell on his neck made. He platform throat stompers gave him an extra three inches, bringing him up to 6’2 in costume. It was perfect, and it had the added bonus that his wounds didn’t hurt while transformed. 

It was already four am so Iris decided to take a nap in costume, setting an alarm long before his parents would wake up so he could detransform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with the new heights that came out according to this Marc is a foot taller then Adrien when i intended for them to be close in height but whatever


	3. Chapter Three

To say Marc was stressed was an understatement. His lungs felt like they were about to collapse and his ribs hurt so bad, but he trudged onwards, hoping he didn’t look too obvious holding his ribs as he approached Nathaniel’s house. He bit his lip and cautiously knocked on the door, his anxiety screaming at him to leave, Ziggy counteracting it by whispering encouragement to him from his hood. 

“Marc?” Nathaniel asked when he opened the door. 

“Hey...” he attempted to smile, trying to swallow his nerves. “We should uh..talk-“

“What happened to your eye?” Nathaniel cut him off. 

“It’s a long story, could I come in?” He shrunk in on himself more, his ribs not happy at the motion. 

“Yeah, c’mon in,” Nath stepped out of the way, letting him in, Marc sighed, heading to the armchair, not wanting to make Nathaniel uncomfortable by having to sit next to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Marc started, staring at the floor. “I was dumb and careless and my parents found out about us, and I hoped if I broke up with you it would hurt you less,” 

“What would hurt me?”

“They’re gonna pull me out of school and they took away my phone and I hoped that if you were mad at me then it wouldn’t hurt you as bad when I disappeared,”

“Why would they pull you out of school?” Nathaniel asked, ignoring the pieces of Marc’s home life that were starting to fit together. 

“Because then they can monitor me more, plus they think that being at the school turned me gay, or whatever,”

“So what caused the black eye? Because you didn’t have one yesterday afternoon,”

Marc but his lip, trying not to let the tears fall, it felt like he couldn’t say what happened, he was so scared that it would only hurt him more, “they..” he took a breath, his ribs screaming as he tried to suppress the sobs. “They hit me...” he barely whispered. 

Nathaniel got up and wrapped him up in a hug. 

“That’s terrible, I’m so sorry you don’t deserve that,” Nath whispered into his hair, the both of them holding back tears. “Did you get your injuries dealt with? Of course you didn’t what am I saying? I’ll call Mari, her parents will drive us there,”

“I don’t want to bother them,” 

“Marc it’s not a bother, Mari adopted you as her brother the moment you found out you were cousins,” Nathaniel gave him a stern look, making sure he knew he was serious. 

“Yeah I guess,” Marc gave in, his eyes trained on the ground. 

“Marc?” Nathaniel asked, coming back into the room after calling Marinette. 

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t beat yourself up over this, it’s not your fault, you were put in a terrible situation and did the best thing you could think of,”

“Thank you Nath, it means a lot,” Marc smiled up at him, the fear and anxiety fading from his mind for the moment. 

“Always,” Nathaniel smiled kissing his head. “I’m sorry I-“

Marc rolled his eyes fondly and cut him off by pulling him into a proper kiss. 

“I’m guessing this means we’re back together?” Nathaniel teased. 

“I love you,” Marc giggled, wincing at the pain the motion caused. 

“I love you too,”

“That’s probably Marinette,” Marc pointed out when she started frantically knocking at the door. 

As soon as the door opened Nathaniel was bombarded with questions. “What happened? Was there an Akuma attack!? Is he okay? Are you okay?”

“Marinette breath, we’ll explain I promise, but right now I want to get him looked at,” Nathaniel soothed, guiding Marc out to the Dupain-Cheng car. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought,” Marc said while his guests began to freak out. 

“Not as bad as you thought!? Marc you have a broken rib and your lung almost burst!” Marinette yelled, pacing with worry. 

“Almost being the operative word there, I thought it did burst,”

“And you didn’t go to the hospital until I made you!?” Nath asked. 

“No, I couldn’t leave the house and then the whole Akuma thing happened and then I went to your house,”

“Akuma?” Marinette asked. 

“Yeah, it’s a long story, it’s probably on the Ladyblog anyways,”

“But Marc, who did this to you?” Sabine asked, her calm and caring nature easing everyone in the room. 

“My...my...” Marc stuttered out, looking to Nathaniel for help. 

“His parents,” Nath ripped the bandaid off for everyone, holding Marc’s hand gently. 

After a couple minutes of chaos, Tom and Sabine had begun to figure out if Marc could legally move in with them without a bunch of legal proceedings first.    
  


Two months had passed and Marc had healed up alright. He still had pains in his ribs but every time he transformed into Iris they hurt him a little less. Team miraculous was ever expanding, gaining new members for the final stand against Hawkmoth. He discovered his powers were great for intel, and was most often used to try and track Hawkmoth. Plus the groupchat almost had more crackhead energy then the art squad one, which was saying a lot. And of course, he was safe and happy, and that’s all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> So theres a throwaway line at the end of this fic but now i have an idea for another fic in this universe so fml


End file.
